Episode 1130 (11 May 1995)
Synopsis Lydia gets a shock when Della and Binnie write her a reference and Robbie gets a dose of reality when Carol examines his job prospects. Kathy's birthday dinner takes an unexpected turn and Peggy starts planning ahead at the pub. Debbie has second thoughts about confiding in her boss, and David finds he has a house guest when he returns from giving Bianca a driving lesson. David gives Bianca a driving lesson, Ricky moves back in and stays in Pats room while she and Janine are on holiday with Roy. David is furious when he gets back (he also has to provide a present for Bianca as she successfully reversed around a corner, so demands a reward that he had promised). Ricky later answers the phone while David is out and it's a woman that he'd lined up for the evening since he was by himself, and Ricky tells her that he's no longer alone in the house and he probably only phoned her up 'coz he fancied a quick one. Ricky recommended the £70 bedsit to David if he didn't like being in the house with him. He annoys David and Peggy says he can leave now, she knows a wind-up when she sees one. She gets the letter to Sam and tears it up. Nigel comes into the shop to take Debbie out on her extended lunch, and the manager puts his arm round her shoulders very forwardly, and tells Nigel to take care of her, as she's a wonderful worker and he likes to keep his staff happy. She looks uncomfortable, but escapes his clutches, and goes off with Nigel, who says remarkably densely "what a nice man". Della and Binnie are in the salon for the last day, and the obnoxious Lydia is being a real pain saying that she's going to a real salon not a shitty little place like this, and then she gives Della her reference to sign. Della can't believe it, it says she's popular, bubbly sense of humour and all the customers love her. Della writes another one, saying she's really obnoxious, and Binnie says ha, she's bound to appreciate the joke, what with her "bubbly sense of humour". Lydia is bitching about them to a customer, and going on and on about hairdressing and her vocation. Binnie says to the customer, excuse me, I'm so sorry about her, is she boring you because, she's certainly boring the pants off me. The customer gets up and pays, and Lydia says to her she hopes she'll come to her at the new place. Lydia is a bit cross and they say oh about your reference, we had to change it, Binnie says I helped as Della couldn't spell obnoxious. They carry on a little bit and Lydia is cross and makes a lot of rude dykey comments and flounces out saying she's not coming back. Della and Binnie are hysterical and when they finish laughing, Binnie says what are you going to do about the real reference, Della says she'll take it round to her with her wages later, but wasn't that fun! Kathy came in to get her hair done for her birthday dinner with Phil, Ian and Cindy. Della told her she could have the closing down special "anything she wanted for £5". Grant takes the dog for a walk and sees Michelle leave the house, so knocks on the door to talk to Sharon. She doesn't answer or isn't in. Peggy has loads of plans for the pub and says she'll make something of it, and Michelle who is in there takes exception to this slandering of Sharon, and says she was a great landlady, even you have to admit that, Grant. Peggy sneers a bit and goes off. Kathy has her birthday dinner. Ian insists on going to the Vic first to get a few in so he isn't sober. David Wicks comes up and says how nice Cindy looks (of course Ian hadn't noticed) and that Ian had better be careful drinking like that as he will be fighting off Cindy's admirers. Ian says huh and then says yes, you look nice to Cindy. She doesn't appreciate it. She tells Ian doesn't he think he's had enough, and Ian says well if he has to endure a horrendous evening with that Neanderthal at least he will be drunk, and Peggy asks him who he's talking about. Cindy says err no-one. They go to the restaurant, arriving late, Cindy lies that they forgot the present and had to go back for it. Kathy opens it, saying "oh knives", Ian says well, you need them, yours are a disgrace, maybe you'll keep these a bit better. Ian continues in this vein as obnoxiously as possible, refusing the wine Phil has chosen as he couldn't possibly choose wine until he knows what he is going to eat, and later he snobbily says that he can't possibly have red wine with fish, mind you it was so bad he wishes he'd ordered something else. He complains about the service, and the food. Kathy and Cindy are embarrassed. He orders a beer, it takes a while so he calls over the waiter, and asks for 2 since you never know when you will see the waiter again. Cindy thinks he's had enough. Ian downs another pint and chooses a dessert. He says rudely I'm going for a slash. Phil follows him. Kathy is almost in tears and Cindy says she's sorry and he's tired, and Kathy says she doesn't have to make excuses for her son, he obviously doesn't think she is worth even a little effort on her birthday, and has no respect for her, sniffle. Cindy sympathises. Phil goes into the toilets, and says to Ian I have two words for you - try harder. You said you would make an effort for Kathy, and I don't see any evidence of this at all. Ian sneers a bit, Phil says that he will be in hospital if he doesn't behave better towards Kathy. Ian says oh you're going to beat me up are you? That'll endear you to my mother. Phil says oh, I won't touch you, you'll just get mugged on the way home from that chip shop - I know a lot of extremely nasty people who would love to beat you up just for fun. Ian doesn't look convinced so Phil grabs him by the throat and says So? are you going to be nice. Ian thinks too long, so Phil says I think you need freshening up, and shoves his head down a toilet and flushes it. Phil straightens his tie, and leaves, saying "and tidy yourself up, you look a mess". Ian is soaking wet and wipes himself down with tissues. Phil goes out and Kathy asks where Ian is, Phil says he's just being sick, obviously had too much to drink. Ian comes back out and they all agree he's looking ill, and very pale!! He says err I'm much better now. Kathy proposes a toast to Phil which Ian joins through gritted teeth. Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Michelle Collins as Cindy Beale *Michael French as David Wicks *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Lindsey Coulson as Carol Jackson *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Jackson *Mona Hammond as Blossom Jackson *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Susan Tully as Michelle Fowler *Paul Bradley as Nigel Bates *Nicola Duffett as Debbie Bates *Jack Chissick as Stan Dougan *Michelle Joseph as Della Alexander *Sophie Langham as Binnie Roberts *Marlaine Gordon as Lydia *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Ray Mangion as Waiter *Joan Hodges as Customer Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes